northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 05: Oh No! The Chaser Appears
Oracle 05: Oh No! The Chaser Appears (オーノー！チェイサーが表示されます Ōnō! Cheisā ga hyōji sa remasu) is the fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks as the debut appearance of Cyan as Chariot Fighter Chaser. Synopsis After spying Anaira, Cyan decided to face Anaira in a battle unexpectedly. Plot In a nearby park wherein Chariot Monster Scion and Chariot Soldiers attacked and they were defeated by the Armored Fighters, Cyan secretly spying Anaira who was thanking to Fatima and other Armored Fighters. She said that she will defeat her once she faced her in a battle using her mysterious Armor Key. Meanwhile, Chariot Emperor Ryuuen called Archos, and he sermonizing him for failing his mission. Archos apologized to Emperor Ryuuen, but he warned him that he will punish him once he was failed again in his mission. Then Triskaide appears, mocks Archos and give him an advice on how to accomplish a mission. Still in Chariot Empire Headquarters, after spying Anaira, Cyan conduct a plan in order to face her in a battle and defeat her immediately. She took her blank Armor Unlocker in order to start her plan. At night, Anaira prepared herself for her news program as a newscaster. But she felt something that there's someone who stalks her. Unbeknownst to her; it was Cyan, who pretended to be one of the employees who works in TransHead TV, spying her behind in the newsroom. Meanwhile, still in TransHead TV Media Center building, Chisato told to Hiroshi, Ayako and Ryoko that she didn't believe about the Armored Fighter Equipment and invasion of the Chariots in the human world at first, but she was realized that they were true and it was started. Ayako agreed what Chisato said, as well as Hiroshi and Ryoko. Chisato said again that she didn't regret the responsibility about being an Armored Fighter despite of being a news reporter, and she told them to help Anaira, Kohei, Fatima and Minori in order to restore peace in human world. An hour later after the news program, Anaira searched a person who stalked her. But unknown to her, Cyan disappeared and nowhere to go. The next day, when Anaira came outside the media center building together with the staff of her weekly magazine show, Cyan appears, and stopped the service van where Anaira was inside. The driver of the service van got mad to Cyan, but Anaira told him not to get mad at Cyan and instead, she will go out of the van and asked her. Anaira came out of the van and began confronting Cyan, until she found out that Cyan is her stalker and she is the one who stalked her last night. She said to Anaira that she will defeat her in a battle, got her blank Armor Unlocker and it was changed its form into Chariot Unlocker after she wore it. She used a blank Armor Key, which was changed into Chariot Key, and transformed into Chariot Fighter Cyan. Anaira was shocked when Cyan transformed into Chariot Fighter Chaser. But she shrugged it off and instead, as a response, she used her Armor Unlocker and Armor Key to transformed into Armored Fighter 01. Anaira told to the staff that they should go away for a while, and find a safe place to stay with in order to start their battle. Meanwhile, a group of Chariot Soldiers attacked in Hirakawa City Hall, and the other Armored Fighters came in to attack the Chariot Soldiers and rescue the people who suffered in the attack of the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, the people thanked the Armored Fighters who rescued them from danger. On the other hand, Anaira and Cyan started to fight each other. Cyan showed her power to attack Anaira, but Anaira blocked her attack and she attacked Cyan. In the end, Anaira and Cyan finished their battle using their respective finishers; Anaira using the Meister Slash, while Cyan using the Chaser Dash.. After their battle, Cyan reminded Anaira that she will return back to face her again next time. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Triskaide (トリスケイド Torisukeido): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos (アルコス Arukosu): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie (イリエ Irie): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan/Chariot Fighter Chaser (シアン/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Shian/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Service Crew: Takeshi Muraoka (村岡 竹司 Muraoka Takeshi), Kyo Harakawa (原川 京 Harakawa Kyō), Hiroshi Takatori (高取 宏 ''Takatori Hiroshi)'' *Service Van Driver: Hiroki Tateishi (立石 博木 Tateishi Hiroki) Suit actors In-suit stunt double *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: N/A *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 1 (Chaser Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 9 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「LOST A WAY」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 105, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 05: Crime Starts and Vengeance Of Ara episode 60. Starting July 25, The Zenith will start joining in GP-NET Primetime Mania. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes